Apart
by helix16
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER! Sorry about the wait! Hope you like it, please review, KaiRei and hints of TyMax.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Well, obviously. I mean, have you ever actually read a fanfiction where the author at the start said (and this is non-sarcastically by the way) that they did own Beyblade? I swear, if I ever see a fic like that I'll eat my hat. Well.my metaphorical hat anyway, 'cause I don't think I actually own a hat. Oh wait, my friend does. OK, if I ever see a fic like that, I'll eat my friend's hat. Happy? Good. Now, if you promise not to sue me we can get started.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It was early evening. The sun was slowly setting in the west, sending deep shades of orange and red across the western sky, deepening as you neared the horizon. It bathed everything in a golden glow, warming those who were still out, not just on the outside, but on the inside too. It was the kind of light that made you at peace with the world, that made you think no matter what had happened, and no matter how bad a day you had had, at the end, everything was going to be OK. To the east the darkening sky already showed the twinkles of a few evenstars, shedding their pure, diamond like light upon the world. It was peaceful, quiet except for the light evening breeze playing among the branches, and sending cherry blossoms swirling gently down, giving petal-light kisses to all that they touched. Swirling down towards a field, filled with lush green grass. Under one gnarled tree with strong, twisted branches, looking up among the golden green leaves, lay Rei and Kai.  
  
Rei was flat on his back, gently snoozing, hands under his head, stretched on the grass, and expression of pure pleasure on his face. Lying at right angles to him, with his head resting gently on Rei's stomach, was Kai, a similar expression on his face. The two boys were quiet, they did not need to speak, it was enough to simply be in each other's company. Each boy trusted the other totally, and each felt totally safe in the others presence. Though this was perhaps more important for Kai. He had never known what it was to love and to be loved like this before. Never had he had someone care for him, and love him so absolutely as Rei did. Never had he felt this way-warm and safe inside. There was no need for defences, no need to worry about emotion, or not being your best. With Rei he could be who he was-Kai-with the security that Rei would love him anyway. He wasn't constantly on his guard, he wasn't constantly trying to please, and for once he had someone to look after him. Someone who cared about his needs and wants, and would protect him from harm. Rei had even told him this, though Kai knew him well enough for it to be unnecessary. And Rei knew Kai felt exactly the same way back.  
  
A cherry blossom landed on Kai's nose, and lazily he lifted a hand up to swat it away. As he did so, Rei, awakened from his snoozing by the sudden movement, sat up slightly to smile at Kai, who returned it. 'I guess we should get back to the hotel-the others will start to wonder where we are', Rei murmured. Kai nodded reluctantly. It had been so nice. Since the championships had finished there had been so much free time just to relax with Rei, and of course the others. And now that the threat of Biovolt and his grandfather was gone, not to mention the security of Rei, Kai couldn't have been happier. 'Just another 15 minutes-it's hardly dark yet, and the others can look after themselves'. 'Yeah, but you know what Tyson's like when we're late for dinner', Rei countered, grinning. Kai waved a hand airily. 'He needs to lose some weight-since the championships finished all he's done is eat.' 'Hey that's not true-there's been a lot of sleeping too.' Kai grinned, and he did so Rei reached out to very gently brush a bang away from his pale face. 'Kai.'  
  
'Traitor'.  
  
Both boys jumped up, and spun around. There, in all their ragged, unkempt glory, stood Boris and the Demolition Boys. 'Thought you could get away from us did you Kai?' spat Boris 'Thought the championships would be the end of the matter? Your grandfather may be locked up, but I have powerful contacts. Now I will continue his work until he gets out. You beat us once, but it won't happen again.' 'What the hell do you want with us Boris?' growled Rei, moving protectively in front of Kai, who seemed paralysed with shock. Since the championships had finished he'd let his guard down so much, he'd almost forgotten what it was like to face someone so evil and cruel. Thoughts were whirring around his head, and he couldn't quite react to the situation. 'I want Kai', came the reply. 'Traitors don't get away that easily from us. Kai has skills and knowledge we need to make Biovolt and the Demolition Boys stronger. Plus he remains the only one truly able to control Black Dranzer.' Rei could see the Demolition Boys bristle at the insinuation of their inferior power. 'So that's it then? Take Kai against his will.and then what?' Boris smiled a smile devoid of the slightest trace of humour. Once we have what we need it is up to Kai to do what he wants, waste his life,' here Boris gestured at Rei, 'We don't care. Of course, Kai'll never be able to leave the headquarters again-can't have people finding out about what we do, now can we?' 'Haven't you tried to ruin his life enough already?' Rei shouted, forgetting his fear in place of anger. 'Leave us alone!' There was no answer, but as if from an unseen signal, the Demolition Boys started to advance towards Rei and the still mute Kai. Rei was beginning to panic now. The surrounding area was completely deserted, no one knew they were here. There was only one thing for it. In one swift movement Rei had spun around and pushed Kai away, hard. 'Kai!! Run!!!' Kai stood motionless for a second. 'Rei.' 'Don't stand there! It's not me they want!! Run Kai! Run!' Afterwards, Kai would go over this many times. What if he had reacted sooner? What if he hadn't run? What if they hadn't even come here in the first place? As it was, after a fraction of a frightened second, Kai turned and ran, hating himself for leaving the one person who truly mattered to him and for running away from his one true fear. For being a coward rather than being strong. Rei meanwhile squared up to the demolition boys, knowing in his heart he was no real match for them, but prepared to fight to the death for the one he loved.  
  
In 10 seconds he was unconscious.  
  
In 15 more so was Kai.  
  
In 5 minutes all that remained was a battered and bleeding neko-jin lying slumped on the ground, the remnants of a picnic scattered around him, blowing in the strengthening breeze, as darkness fell, and all was still.  
  
I hope that wasn't too bad!..please read and review. And don't be too harsh 'cause this is my first fic. Please.? *Looks pleadingly at reader* 


	2. The Plan

Second chapter! Again with the non-Beyblade owning. Hope I've made the characters pretty realistic. I tend to make them too soft-especially Rei. Well he's so kawaii, so what can I say? Anyway please read and review.. ^_^  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Where are they?' Tyson paced up and down the room. 'I suppose they think its funny leaving me waiting for my dinner like this! Do you know the last time I ate?' 'Well there was that half eaten, 3 day old, cheese sandwich 30 seconds ago,' joked Max. 'And those packets of crisps about a minute before that.' added Kenny. 'And those doughnuts.' 'All right, all right! Enough already!' butted in Tyson, 'Seriously though, it's getting late, and usually Kai and Rei are back by now. I'm getting kinda worried.' 'Oh, give them another five minutes, said Max, I'm sure they just forgot the time of something. You know what they're like together. And anyway, Kai's so happy now. I don't want to stop that.' 'We're not going to stop it' squeaked the increasingly hungry Tyson 'Kai can be just as happy with Rei eating dinner! And then I can eat dinner too!' 'Calm down Tyson' Kenny began 'I'm sure they'll be.' the doorhandle rattled. 'Look, here they are now.' Rei half fell into the room. Every step he had taken since he regained consciousness had been more painful that the one before. Now he just made it to the bed before collapsing, as the three younger Bladebreakers chorused 'Rei!" in shock, before hurrying over to him. 'Rei are you all right buddy? What happened? Where's Kai?' Tyson demanded. 'Rei are you OK? Where's Kai?' added Max, looking worried. Rei looked at them all and suddenly the full weight of what had happened sank in. His eyes filled with tears. 'Rei what's wrong? What happened? Tell us.' Tyson pleaded. Rei wiped his eyes, and looked into the faces of the three boys in front of him, before looking away, ashamed. It was his fault. Why hadn't he done more? But the others were still waiting. Wiping his eyes again he took a deep breath and, in a voice little more than whisper, he told them all.  
  
There was a shocked silence when he finished. For a minute no one knew what to say. Then Tyson stepped forward. 'Hey Rei, it wasn't your fault buddy, OK? You did your best.' 'Yeah but it wasn't good enough, was it?' Rei spat. 'And now they have Kai and we don't know where he is and they could be anywhere by now and I should have done more and what if we never see him again?' 'Don't worry Rei', said the chief, in a voice he hoped was more optimistic than he felt. 'We're gonna find Kai, and we're gonna get him out, OK?' 'OK', came the dull response. 'But first we need a plan of action', stated Kenny. 'Tyson, the first aid box for Rei please. Max, go find a map of Russia, and a detailed one of Moscow. Dizzi, I need to you to analyse all the possible locations Kai and the Demolition Boys could be.' The others sprang into action, grateful to have something to do. Rei sat and stared at the floor, silent tears dripping from his face to the floor. Don't worry Rei', said Max as he started to bandage Rei's arm, 'We know how much Kai means to you.' 'Kai means a lot to all of us Max', said Tyson, 'We nearly lost him once, we're not going to lose him again.' 'It's all gonna be OK, Rei' added the Chief, 'please don't cry, we need you to be strong.' Rei looked up at the brown haired boy. 'But I love him.'  
  
Ok that was a bit short, sorry! The next chappie will be longer, I promise! 


	3. Back with Biovolt

3rd chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, its what keeps writers going!..again I don't own Beyblade, and on to the story.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The doorhandle rattled. Kai looked up from the floor. He had been conscious for perhaps the past half hour now, and he certainly hadn't wasted any time. It had taken a few minutes to accept what had happened, where he was, who he was with, and the fact he had lost Rei, for God knew how long, but now wasn't the time to be sitting feeling sorry for yourself. He had no idea where he was, and that meant it was very likely the Bladebreakers wouldn't know either. He certainly wasn't at the Abby, which made things a bit complicated. He could be just about anywhere. Perhaps he wasn't even in Moscow. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious. It could have been half an hour. It could have been several days.  
  
That meant it could be a while before he had any chance of escape, or of seeing his friends again, so he was going to have to be pretty self- dependant. And Kai was good at being self-dependent. If what Boris wanted with him this time was at all similar to what he had wanted before, it was going to be very Black Dranzer related. Although Kai was no longer at all interested in the power of Black Dranzer, Boris may still think he could be tempted by it, in which case he had to be careful. If he showed Boris he was no longer at all interested in Black Dranzer, then Boris might not be as nice to Kai as he would be if he thought he could win Kai over. Therefore Kai was going to have to engage in a pretty complicated charade with Boris. In order to survive he was going to have to act like he wasn't interested in Black Dranzer on the surface, but in reality was, so that Boris thought he was in with a chance. He would have to be careful how he went about it too. Boris was clever, and Kai had to be careful that he didn't suspect anything.  
  
Kai fleetingly wondered how long he was going to be here as Boris stepped into the room, and for a nanosecond his mind rested on Rei and he felt lost. But he pushed Rei away from his mind. Now wasn't the time. If he ever wanted to see Rei again he was going to have to push all thoughts of the neko-jin from his mind and concentrate on the task in hand. 'Kai.' Kai looked up at the tall figure in front of him. 'Boris' 'You're not stupid Kai. You know why you're here. We can learn a lot from you. You have an inner strength, skill and talent the others, despite their training, simply cannot achieve, and your match with Spencer in the championships showed you had improved even in that short time away from the Abby. Voltaire was not wrong in spending so much time on you, I see that now. And won't your grandfather be pleased to see how much his grandchild has come on when he is released? Wouldn't you like that Kai? Wouldn't you like to please you grandfather?' 'No', Kai hissed. He had been right. He was here for Black Dranzer. 'I don't think that's true Kai.' Boris sneered. 'I think deep down you want to be loved by your grandfather still don't you? You still want to earn his respect. You still want to be the perfect grandson.' Boris had hit a nerve, or so he thought. He smirked as Kai appeared to battle with his feelings. He could imagine what was running through Kai's head. 'You see Kai, things haven't really changed at all, have they? You know this is where you belong.' Kai glared at him. All the Abby had ever held for him was painful memories. Even now he couldn't fully escape them. How could Biovolt, how could this place of misery, loneliness, this place devoid of any love be where he belonged? Until a short while ago he might have agreed with Boris, because a short while ago Kai thought he had been so scarred by the Abby that he was incapable of love, or even of being a real human being, and therefore could only really exist at the Abby. Now he had Rei. Now he knew different. Rei had shown him he was still capable of love. Rei had shown him that deep down inside he was still normal. Rei had set him free.  
  
But Boris didn't know that.  
  
And that's the way it had to stay.  
  
Boris smirked again as Kai at first looked angry, then lost. The boy was still trapped. Boris still had him in his grasp. Excellent..  
  
'You know how to make your grandfather happy, don't you Kai? You know what you have to do.From a pocket in his coat Boris produced Black Dranzer. Light reflected off its black rim. Devoid of any light or goodness, Black Dranzer was dark down to its very soul. Light reflected off it because no light could get in. Kai stared at it for a moment, apparently on the verge of giving in, then at the last moment turned his head away and stared at the ground. 'Fine' Boris said quietly, 'I'll leave you here for now to think things over Kai, and I'll see you later.'Turning he threw one last glance over the stock still boy, still staring down, and grinning evilly left, locking the door firmly behind him.  
  
Kai remained still for a moment longer, motionless, a wax statue locked in static period of time.. before collapsing on the floor. Staring up at the rough, damp, mossy stone ceiling his mind flew through thoughts, one after the other. Boris had fell for it, hook line and sinker, but how long could he keep this up? How long before either Boris caught on or he was forced to surrender to the dark blade? However now he knew that truly neither his grandfather, nor the power of Black Dranzer meant anything to him, he felt some relief. He had often wondered if he was truly free from it all, or whether it was just when he was with Rei. Knowing he really was, was something at least. Yet this feeling of relief was suffocated by an overwhelming, yet all too familiar feeling of loneliness. It was a while since he'd known what this was like. To be by yourself, locked away from the world, wondering what was going to happen to you, if anyone cared about you, whether you could be bothered to make the next day. But he was Kai, and he was strong and for once he had something to live for. He was going to be all right.wasn't he?  
  
'Rei..where are you?'  
  
OK I hope that made some sense-I'm not always that good at explaining what's going on, so. Anyway this was very angsty I know. More action next chapter though, I promise! 


	4. The Moon

Here's chapter 4..hope you like it! I (shock horror) don't own Beyblade. And now to the story.please R and R!!!!  
  
****************************  
  
Kai...where are you? Rei looked up from his hands. Dawn was breaking. They'd been working all night, and now had a sizeable itinerary known as 'Places Kai Could Be'. This was so weird, part of him simply couldn't believe it was happening. Maybe it was the fact he was so tired, and that so much had happened, and so quickly, that he seemed almost in a state of denial. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening. He should by all rights currently be asleep in bed, wrapped around Kai, dreaming peacefully, as opposed to sitting hunched on one corner, watching his exhausted friends pore over maps, and compare points with Dizzi and occasionally yell to each other across the room. 'This looks like a good place!' 'How far did you say it would be if Kai had been travelling for 6 hours?' 'Do you think Biovolt could be in an old cathedral?' Sometimes one of them looked up to see how Rei was doing. At first he had been the most eager one to help, yet as he had started scanning over maps the fact that Kai really was gone, kidnapped by Biovolt, seemed to hit him, and he was now apparently in some sort of state of shock.  
  
'Rei', he looked up. Tyson was standing over him. I think you should go to bed buddy, 'cause no offence, but you look awful.' Rei smiled weakly.  
  
'Thanks Tyson.'  
  
'I think we should all try to sleep', Kenny said, 'We've been working since Rei first told us the news and that was about 6 and a half hours ago. We need to get some rest.'  
  
'OK, Kenny', yawned Max. 'Don't worry Rei, we'll only sleep for a few hours and then get back to work, 'kay?'  
  
''Kay.' Slowly Rei started to stand up and made his way groggily to the bedside. Yawning widely he crawled in and then shifted around, trying to get comfortable, wondering what was wrong. Then he realised: for the first time since he and Kai confessed their feelings for each other he was sleeping alone. There was no warm body to snuggle into, or curl up against. He was alone, alone in the suddenly enormous bed. Sighing he curled up tightly as Max reached up to turn the light off. The room plunged into darkness.  
  
They slept fitfully for a few hours then gave up and got back to work. Rei felt somewhat refreshed and suddenly his mind was clear. How could he have been so stupid, sitting around feeling sorry for himself when Kai was somewhere out there, needing to be rescued? If he ever wanted to see Kai again sitting on the edge of a bed was not the way to go about it. As Tyson and Max sat on the sofa trying to wake up and Kenny sleepily opened the curtains he strode purposefully over to the itinerary. 'No more planning-we need to get out there and start looking.' 'But Rei', Kenny protested, 'There's so many other places we haven't investigated yet..' 'And we could carry on investigating them for days Kenny' cut in Rei, 'But if we're going to actually find Kai we need to get out there and start looking. NOW!' The others jumped as he shouted. One look at those angry amber eyes told you Rei meant business. 'I'll just get some bagels for the journey from the restaurant downstairs and we'll be right off.' squeaked Tyson.  
  
The Bladebreakers travelled from venue to venue. Some places were obviously not Biovolt headquarters as soon as you got within 50m of them, while others merited closer inspection, but none produced any results. The boys gradually were combing Moscow from one side to the other, but they had no luck. By the end of the day all were tired, cranky and miserable. They retreated to their hotel only when it was too late to get public transport. The others fell asleep straight away, but Rei couldn't sleep. He lay for perhaps half an hour. Thoughts of Kai buzzing around in his head. The moment he first saw Kai beyblading. When he found out he was going to be in a team with Kai. Various incidents from their journeys across the world. Kai going back to the Abby. Kai on the frozen lake. Kai battling Spencer. Kai underneath the cherry tree they always went to, awkwardly trying to explain his feelings for Rei, half terrified of what the other boy would say, and half elated that he was still feeling normal human emotions despite his childhood at the Abby. Their first kiss. He got out of bed, walked across to the big French doors, slipped past the heavy curtains and went out onto the tiny balcony. Leaning on the railing he looked out into the clear night, stars embedded in the black velvet of the sky, a full moon shining down on him. How could so much have happened in so short a time? Where was Kai now? Was he alone, cold, afraid? Could he see the moon too? 'Kai' he sighed. 'I love you.'  
  
Hmmmmm, ok there wasn't that much action there, but some. Anyway.next chapter up soon!!!! Anything to avoid doing AS level homework. Who needs chemistry anyway? Why can't there be fanfiction AS levels? Wouldn't that be the best thing ever.? Review and let me know! Next chapter will be longer-I promise!!!! 


	5. Discovery

Yay 5th chapter finally up.sorry it took so long!!! I hope you like it.oh and *gets down on knees and looks beseechingly at reader* please please please please review, otherwise I don't know if people like my fic or not.or if anyone's even reading it out there.^_^  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Beyblades, natch.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
'Kai'  
  
Kai jerked awake. He had been sleeping hunched over on the ground. It was impossible to find any comfortable surface on the rock floor, plus it was freezing. Better to curl up tight. That way he might keep in some body heat. He looked up. Through a tiny, barred window shone the full moon. Its gentle beams came floating down, caressing his hair, face, shoulders, arms. He closed his eyes, leaning back slightly for a moment. He was hungry. God he was hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat since he came here, and he wasn't even sure how long ago that was. His picnic with Rei seemed like weeks, months, years ago. In another world. A world where there was no Boris and no Biovolt. Where he was with Rei. Be strong. Always be strong. It couldn't be that long could it? Before they were together once more? But already that all too recognisable feeling, of desperation and despair, of not knowing how long you were going to be here for, of not knowing if you would ever get out, of not actually caring whether you lived to see another day, was creeping up on him. The door swung open. He'd been so lost in thought he hadn't even heard the locks pull back. Damn, he wasn't even ready for Boris. Always be ready, always be strong, be alert, ready for anything. That was how you survived.  
  
'Kai, you must be hungry. How about some dinner?' Kai looked up suspiciously at him. Where was the catch? 'All you have to do is blade with Black Dranzer once. Just once, and you can eat whatever you like, and as much as you like. I promise.' Teeth glinted in that familiar cold smile. Kai glared. 'Just once and that'll be enough to hook me on to Black Dranzer's power, and then you'll control me, right Boris?' The smile froze on Boris' lips. 'Don't be so cocky Kai. Remember who's in charge here. I control whether you live or die right now. I could make it so you never see the light of day again. And is it so much to ask?' He waved Black Dranzer under Kai's nose. 'Hold it Kai. Taste the power. Feel what you could be in control of. Know what you could achieve.' Reluctantly Kai reached out and took the blade. And felt.nothing. Nothing at all. But Boris was waiting. Taking a deep mental breath he pretended to struggle with its power, hand shaking, for a few moments before finally casting it aside. 'Excellent Kai. See how easy that was? Just accept the blade. Let it take over. Let it become you. You yourself are worthless anyhow, except for your blading skills. Let yourself become a tool of darkness Kai. You know you can't ever really be anything else.'  
  
'That's not true!' Kai wanted to scream. 'I am something. I'm a human being. And someone loves me and I love him back. There is life beyond Biovolt Boris. But you're so caught up with it you can't see that.' But of course he couldn't say anything like that. Instead he stared down, hair shielding his face, until he was sure he appeared emotionless once more. Boris looked at him for a moment. Then got up and, without another word, picked up Black Dranzer and left.  
  
Kai flopped again. Encounters with Boris always left him drained. And he was growing weaker and weaker. It was harder and harder now to stay focused. To remember what was outside, what he had to live for, to fight for. How long could he keep this up? Once more he looked up, up at the beautiful moon, and admired its magnificence.  
  
Rei looked away. He was down a side ally. It was the following day, and he had been searching, searching in vain. It was so frustrating. Place after place after place. Cathedrals, museums, abbeys, abandoned warehouses. Anywhere and everywhere Biovolt could possibly be. And this was only Moscow. Kai could be anywhere in the whole of Russia. The others now were waiting for the bus. One more stop. One more place and then back to the hotel for another sleepless night. He just wanted it all to be over. But he wasn't going to give up. He would sooner die than give up. Kai was out there somewhere, and he was going to get him back. 'Rei! The bus is here!' Rei looked up at the sound of Tyson's shout. 'Coming!' sighing he looked around him once more. A great tiredness was settling on him. Turning, he walked to the others, climbed on the bus, sank onto the first empty seat and looked out at the moon.  
  
He and Kai were walking through a field of flowers, hand in hand. Kai was saying something to him, but Rei couldn't here what it was. It didn't matter though, just being with Kai was enough. He felt so happy and safe and warm. He looked at Kai, surrounded by a soft pink glow on the background of a bright blue sky, fluffy clouds and bright sun. This was where he belonged. Kai was smiling at him and saying something. But what? Rei couldn't quite hear. Kai was still smiling, but he appeared to repeat the words with more urgency. What did it mean, what was he saying? Kai was frowning slightly now and seemed to saying the same words over and over again, louder and louder. I can't hear you, Rei tried to say. I'm sorry Kai, I can't hear you. 'Rei.' he could hear it, very softly in the background of his mind, but it wasn't coming from Kai. Frowning he tried to listen harder to the boy next to him, but his name was being repeated again and again, rising up through layers of consciousness, getting more and more clear. 'Rei!' and then he could just hear something from Kai's lips. 'What?' he tried to say, 'I can't hear you'. 'The darkest corridor, the last door. I'm in the darkest corridor, the last door. It's a stone building. The darkest corridor. The last door. Rei! I'm in the.' Beseiged by noise Rei realised he was in two states of consciousness, and rapidly losing the one he wanted to be in, the one with Kai. 'Kai!' he managed to shout, shattering the dream apart, and all he could see was Kai's frightened face, all alone. 'Rei!' 'Tyson! What's going on?!' 'You were saying something.' 'What?' 'I don't know. Anyway wake up properly, we're at the last place.' Rei tried to focus out of the window. It was an ancient stone building, which looked a bit like an old warehouse, black with pollution and age, and moss growing on its walls. It was totally dark. 'Are you sure this is a likely place?' 'We might as well go check.' ''Kay.' Getting up, Rei followed Tyson, still feeling way sleepy. The boys stood on the cobbled pavement, a cruel wind blowing straight through their clothes. Rei shivered. It reminded him of Bryan's attack. And something about the place reminded of him of Bryan, of all the Demolition Boys in fact. There was something here. He watched as the bus drove off into the darkness. It was the last one. They were going to have to walk back to the hotel. But for once he didn't mind. There was something about this place.  
  
He glanced at Tyson. One look at the boy's face told him he felt exactly the same way. He looked at Rei and nodded. I think they're here. I can sense something.' 'It's kind of . cold', Max shivered. 'Reminds me of Boris.' Tyson looked at him for a second, then back at the building. 'Let's go.'  
  
The Bladebreakers started to advance towards the building, but there appeared to be no obvious way in. Walking round one side Rei saw, hidden from the sight of the road, a tiny beam of light, apparently coming from underneath the building. 'Hey guys!', he hissed, and when they looked up, motioned to them to come over. They ran up and followed Rei towards the beam. Closer inspection revealed that it was in fact a basement window, half covered by dirt. Getting on his hands and knees, Rei could just see in. There was a large room, made out of roughly hewn stone, with flat screens on one wall, projecting the images of Beyblades and bitbeasts from computer screens in the middle of the room. People, all dressed in the same odd uniform of face masks and long cloaks walked quickly about, occasionally stopping to confer with one another, or type something on a computer. Occasionally all the workers would stop to look approvingly at a new addition to a Beyblade design or a suggestion for a new attack or defence someone had just suggested. 'Well either that is Biovolt' announced Tyson, who had got down next to Rei, 'Or they're sure keeping new Beyblade designs veeery secret from the general public.' He looked at Rei. 'What do you think?' 'I think that answers your question.' Tyson looked back through the window. Boris had just entered the room, and all movement and noise stopped as he moved towards the centre of the room and started to speak. His voice was blocked by the thick glass in the window. 'Right, that's sorted. Now let's go get Kai!' 'No!' the chief reprimanded as Tyson, already on his feet, prepared to shoot off to find an entrance. 'We have to plan our strategy if we're going to get Kai out safely. We need some idea of the size of the building, its layout, where Kai could be, and how best to rescue him. It is not a good idea to just rush off and go get him. We'll never make it out alive!' 'Kenny's right' Rei said with great reluctance. We might only get one chance at the rescue. Who knows what Boris'll do..where he'll go with Kai if we mess it up. Lets go back to the hotel and work out a plan first. But tomorrow.. Tomorrow we're going in there. And we're going to get Kai back. And make sure Boris never does ANYTHING like this again.'  
  
The tension's mounting..next chapter up very soon, 'kay? 


	6. The Darkest Corridor

Before I start I just want to say thank you so much to Vampyre Neko, Krixel, Chibi neko party and DragonBlade for the reviews. Thank you!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to update.but after one teeny tiny disclaimer we can begin.don't forget to review!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own... Beyblades!  
  
*****************************  
  
'The Darkest corridor..'  
  
The words died on Kai's lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Why had he said that? It had seemed important at the time. And his cell was in a very dark corridor. Like it made much difference telling dream-Reis where he was anyway..  
  
He shifted slightly. He was sitting in a corner of his cell, propped against 2 walls. He had moved there some time ago, because he no longer had the strength to sit up by himself, and he didn't want to lie down. He felt more vulnerable lying down. He wasn't sure he could move that much anymore. The thought of food filled his whole being. He felt so hungry. And thirsty. How long had he been here? Days? Weeks? He could only remember having one drink during the whole of that time. One drink. Was Boris deliberately trying to kill him? His head pounded and he felt dizzy. Yet although physically he was weak he could still feel, deep inside him, the same Kai he had always been. Strong as ever, still glowing bright. Sure his spirit had had to retreat into him now, because he wasn't strong enough to show it on the surface. But it was still there. The thought he was still OK inside gave him hope. He wasn't giving up yet. Not yet. Not while he was still aware of what was inside. Not while he still had Rei. No matter what happened, while he was still Kai inside, nothing could really hurt him. Sluggishly he moved his arms with great effort up close to him, to try to get a bit warmer. His clothes hung off him slightly now, and afforded little warmth. Concentrating on this he wasn't even aware of Boris until the tall man was standing right next to him.  
  
'Kai.' Kai looked up slowly, trying to focus fuzzy eyes on Boris' hard face. 'Fool! What do you think you can really gain by being strong? You're wasting away Kai. You know that. Save yourself. Accept Black Dranzer.' Slowly Boris placed Black Dranzer tantalising close to Kai. Kai looked at it simply to avoid meeting Boris' eyes. What should he do? Would Boris kill him if he didn't accept it now? What use was he to Rei if he was dead. He might be here for some time yet. Maybe it would be wisest. Maybe..  
  
'I come back at daybreak Kai, when I expect to hear your final decision.' Boris was getting up to go, but left Black Dranzer by Kai's side. 'Here.' Kai looked up. Boris was offering him a bottle of water. 'To keep you going until then. Sleep well Kai.' Kai heard him leave. He waited for about 30 seconds then, with all the strength he could manage, lifted the bottle of water, took off its half unscrewed cap, and drank as much as he could. It refreshed him slightly and gave him more energy, if only for a little while. Being careful not to spill it, Kai placed the bottle by his side, and then let his head flop down and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Sleep wasn't important right now.. Rei was pacing up and down the hotel room floor, restless with nervous energy. They'd' been up all night, analysing the plans of the building Biovolt was in, found by Kenny on the web after he 'accidentally' hacked into the city's mainframe. 'Well they shouldn't use such easy to guess passwords!' All Bladebreakers now had a pretty good idea of the layout of the building, and how best to go about getting in and out of there. The complications lay with the fact they intended not just to go there to rescue Kai, but to stop Biovolt ever pulling off anything like this again. It was going to be very risky, and they'd only get one chance, but as Tyson said 'Pull this off and we've got those creeps out of the picture for good.' So that was the plan. Rei went over it over and over again in his mind. But all he could really think of was Kai. He was going to see Kai again in just a few short hours. He was going to be with Kai. He'd missed him so much. Hold on Kai, he thought. Hold on just a little bit longer. I'm coming. 'Where's Kenny?!' 'Calm down Rei', Tyson replied, 'He's just gone off to make some phone calls or something.' 'Why does he need to make phone calls at this hour?' stormed Rei. 'Who knows what's happening to Kai right as we speak. We can't waste any more time! We need to go NOW.' 'I'm here!' Rei whirled around. 'Where were you?!' Kenny stared in surprise at the usually cheerful, calm and happy teen. 'I was just making some phone calls, that's all.' 'Who did you need to ring, Kenny?' asked Max from the bed. Kenny smiled mischievously 'Just calling in some reinforcements.' 'Huh?' asked Tyson. 'Well I doubt we could pull this off alone.' began Kenny. 'Save it for the bus', cut in Rei. 'And let's go!'  
  
4 hearts beat at an above average rate as four Bladebreakers looked up at the big, black building. 'It looks bigger in the daylight', murmured Max. The others could only mutely nod. What were they letting themselves in for? 'Right ', said Kenny, 'Now we just have to wait for a few minutes.' 'For what.?'asked Tyson.  
  
'We're here!' Rei, Max and Tyson whipped around. Kenny beamed. Walking towards them were the White Tigers, All Starz and Majestics. 'Wha.?" began Tyson. 'Kenny rung us this morning and told us everything.' began Robert, 'He said you'd never be able to rescue Kai by yourself and.' here he looked up at the huge structure before them all. 'I think he was right.' While he was speaking Lee had walked up to Rei and now briefly hugged him. 'How are you holding up?' 'OK' Rei weakly managed. 'You look awful.' said Mariah with concern. 'Thanks.' Rei managed a small smile. 'Well, I guess we better get down to business..' began Kenny. 'Does everyone know what they're meant to be doing?' There were nods all round. 'You're going to have to create a distraction for as long as possible' he nodded towards the White Tigers and the All Starz 'Emily you're coming with me to help right?' Emily nodded. 'We're coming with ya too Kenny' confirmed Johnny. Kenny nodded, 'And you.' here he turned towards the Bladebreakers. 'You are splitting up and finding Kai, right?' 'We don't know exactly where he is though.' started Tyson. 'The darkest corridor. The last door.'  
  
Everyone stared in confusion at Rei. 'What?' asked Max. 'That's where he is, said Rei simply. 'The darkest corridor. The last door.' The others stared at him for a moment before turning back to face the whole group. 'Are we ready?' asked Kenny. There was a chorus of assent. 'Then we begin.' 'Let it rip!' added Tyson.  
  
Just to keep you all waiting that little bit longer.heehee. I promise there's lots of action next chapter. Really. Providing I ever get time to finish it.oh well.hope you liked!!!!!!!!! 


	7. And so it begins

Before I begin I just want to take the time to say a very big thank you to Dragonblade and Othela for the reviews!!! Thank you!!!!!! But an extra specially huge thank you must go out to SquirrelOfShadows, who reviewed every single chapter I've written so far..it was so nice to get them all, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciated it. Thank you SquirrelOfShadows!!!!!!!  
  
^_^  
  
Ok.I have written and rewritten this chapter soooo many times it's not even funny.and I still don't like it.but I'm posting it anyway.just don't kill me if you think it sucks. I did try, really, but I'm not so good at action. And I think it goes totally random.Oh well.here goes..  
  
Don't own Beyblades, the movie industry or the local supermarket's recipe for chocolate fudge cake. Damn.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
What followed was such a big event, that it would be near impossible to describe everything that happened to everyone in any real detail at all. And since everyone would look back on the incident with slightly different memories it is probably best to describe things from a higher up point of view than from any particular character. At least at first..  
  
The huge door, practically unnoticeable as it blended in with the surrounding building was old, yet well protected. Kenny had been right: Boris had been careful about safety measures on this place. It was confirmed when the great doors eventually gave under repeated beyblade attacks, sending sirens wailing into the thin morning air. The White Tigers and All Starz went first, moving swiftly as one unit into the building, before spreading out, looking to create as much trouble as possible so the others could sneak in unnoticed. They were closely followed by Kenny and Emily, flanked by the Majestics, who immediately took one path leading deep into the heart of the building. Rei, Max and Tyson went last, sliding in and hiding in a deserted side passage until the other teams had drawn all Biovolt workers away from the immediate area.  
  
Only when all was deserted did they move forward silently. Walking together in single file, keeping to the shadows, no one saying a word until they reached a junction where the main corridor split into three separate pathways. The three looked at one another for a moment wondering in what circumstances they'd see each other again, before Max boldly walked down the centre route. Rei and Tyson hesitated one minute more, then nodded at each and, without another word, walked their separate ways. Now they were on their own.  
  
Kenny had been right, he flushed with relief as he and his little group walked into a huge hall throbbing with power. 'I knew it-this is where the main power source is, so this is where they've set up the Biovolt mainframe. This is where all Biovolt's information, research and developments are stored, not to mention where all their 'facilities' are controlled.  
  
'Brilliant', breathed Emily, 'But we don't have much time-I'll start on this side and you take the other.' The two friends moved out to separate sides of the room, each taking a computer and starting to type frantically, both thanking the forces of fate that the place was deserted. Meanwhile Robert and Johnny patrolled outside-making sure anyone who came across them did not leave, while Enrique and Olliver remained in the hall to guard Emily and Kenny should Robert and Johnny fail. No one had ever undertaken anything like this before and hearts were pounding on all sides. Kenny tried frantically to forget where he was and concentrate on the task in hand-deleting everything Biovolt had ever created-before they were caught or had to leave. But his fingers were shaking and he was sweating.  
  
Come on Kenny, he thought, this is what you're good at-this is your contribution to the team. This is how you make a difference. Just calm down and think. He stared at the computers, and suddenly it all made sense.  
  
'Emily-the codes are like those ones we hacked into together not long ago, do you remember?' Kenny concentrated for a moment and suddenly it was all so easy. Smiling he started to type away and grinned as the first barrier was broken. They didn't have long but it didn't matter. He could do this. Time ticked on as file after file was deleted and Enrique and Olliver anxiously watched. As Kenny moved onto a new computer he suddenly thought.how are the others getting on?  
  
Boris was enraged. Rogue bladers were running all over his new headquarters! This was ridiculous! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! How did they even know Biovolt was here? How were there so many of them? He'd never thought this many people could be concerned about one boy. For a moment he almost regretted kidnapping Kai in the first place, but then he remembered the boy's strength and smiled. Kai was stubborn yes, but that could be useful eventually, and he was nearly broken anyway. This would be a minor interruption but in the long run it wouldn't matter-Kai would never even know about it. They'd never find him. This place had ancient corridors even he hadn't explored yet. They'd never find him. He'd put Kai in the darkest, most deserted corridor there was. They'd never even think to look for him there. Eventually they'd be grouped up and herded out. And that would be the end of the matter. Fools.  
  
Tyson ran and ran down corridor after corridor. He was aware of getting deeper and deeper into the building, and for a moment he wondered how he was going to get out, but then pushed it out of his mind. That wasn't important right now. What was important was finding Kai. What was weird was that all these corridors were deserted. He wouldn't have dreamt of going down here if it wasn't for what Rei had said. The darkest corridor. Well, these corridors were certainly dark. He turned a corner and came upon a huge wooden door barring his way. Not that it was much of a problem-the ancient thing was totally dry and falling to pieces. One blade should do it. Quickly he prepared his launcher and released. The blade spun across the stone floor sending sparks shooting up, some of them hitting the door at the same time as the blade. The timber structure collapsed.and flames started to crawl across the bone dry wood.  
  
'Oooops' Tyson muttered. He hesitated. The darkest corridor.It was darker on the other side of the door. Before the flames could get too large he quickly jumped over them and continued running, trying not to worry about the acrid burning smell already spreading out after him.  
  
If the corridors before had been dark, these were even darker. He could barely see in front of him as he ran, and more than once went smack into a brick wall as he didn't notice a turning off. Rubbing his nose, and licking blood off a split lip he stopped to catch his breath. Smoke was beginning to creep up behind him and he could barely see an inch in front of his nose. Panicking he did the only thing he could think of, and started shouting as he set off running again. 'Kai! Kai are you down here? Kai! KAI!'  
  
'Kai.' he could hear it, on the very edge of his consciousness. His name. It wasn't the first time. Wishful thinking. Go back to sleep, there's nothing else to do. Go to sleep.  
  
'Kai.' slightly louder. Didn't mean anything.  
  
'Kai.' He could here it more clearly now. More clearly than before. That couldn't be a good thing, could it? Was he going mad.?  
  
'Kai!' If his thoughts had been written out that call would have had an exclamation mark. It was louder and clearer than anything he'd. 'Kai!' .heard before. 'KAI!' Could it be real?  
  
'KAI!'  
  
'Tyson.?'  
  
Muwhahahahahaha.a cliffhanger, oh I am cruel. There are two possible endings I've written for this, but I don't know which one to post yet.. Hmmmmmmmmm. Oh well, please review and tell me what you think so far and what you think should happen next!!!!!!!  
  
I know this was a totally random chapter.especially the Kenny/Emily bit. I just thought I should make sure Biovolt could never do anything to hurt anyone again.and I didn't know how else to do it..so there you go. anyway hope you thought it was okay!!!!!! 


	8. Bye Bye Biovolt

Nooooooooo!!! The last chapter is finally upon us!!!! Will it be happy? Will it be sad? Will it be good? Will it be bad? Am I just killing time here?  
  
Yes.  
  
Ok I'm sorry, but I loved writing this fic.and I don't want it to end!!  
  
Oh well.  
  
Anyway, as I think I said before, I've written 2 possible endings for this.but which one have I posted? Can you feel the tension people?  
  
OK I'll stop drawing this out.  
  
Thank you very much once again to DragonBlade, Othela, chibi neko party, Squirrel of Shadows, Toki Kasurmari, Krixel and Vampyre Neko for the reviews.it's been great getting them.I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!  
  
Oh, and thanks to Yoshimi Ono for waking me up and reminding me to get this chapter done!  
  
Here goes..  
  
Disclaimer: Well, last week, the final documents came through announcing that I, Helix16, did in fact now officially own Beyblade, and of course I was rather pleased about this.but then I suddenly remembered that I said if I ever read that a fanfic author actually owned Beyblade I'd eat my friend's hat. I was quite upset about this.I don't want to eat my friend's hat. It's a nice hat, but it doesn't look very tasty, even with ketchup. So I had to give up Beyblade ownership and therefore, to cut a long story short, I can officially state that..  
  
I DON'T OWN BEYBLADES!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Outside smoke was billowing out from the windows. Rei paced up and down, thoughts shooting through his head. Where are you Tyson? Where are you Kai? What's going on? Hurry up and get out of there.please! A panicked tear dripped down his cheek. If he lost Tyson he'd never forgive himself. If he lost Kai he'd never survive.. The others could only watch in anguish. They'd all got out OK. The White Tigers and All Starz were kicked out one by one and when Emily and Kenny had finished they had shot out along with the Majestics into the morning outside as fast as they could, before they suffocated on smoke. Who would have guessed such a big building could burn so quickly? Kenny and Emily had been successful, but that wasn't what was really important. What was really important was still in there.  
  
'Is everyone in?' Boris yelled over the noise and general commotion. 'Is everyone on?' He could only hope all his bladers and workers had got on one of the helicopters and escaped successfully. There was no time to check. He knew one blader who would not escape, but it would be suicide to rescue Kai now. The boy had finally slipped out of his grasp. Dammit. Still, there wasn't time for regrets. 'How's the data download going?' he asked one of the men frantically typing on a computer in the helicopter. Download all Biovolt's data and they could get out of there. Simple. But Boris was not happy with the looks on his workers faces. 'Sir we think there's a problem...' began one of the men. 'What? Hurry up and sort it!' 'We can't sir', broke in one of the others. 'The data.' 'Yes?' 'The data's not there sir.' Boris could only stare, uncomprehending. 'What do you mean it's not there.it has to be there! Where could it have gone?' Frantically Boris reached over and started typing on the computer. 'Sir we have to leave now!' Where was all the data, all his work, his life's work? Where was it? Where had it gone? How could it all have disappeared? 'Sir, really-we need to go.' The worker stared in concern at Boris for a moment, but the purple haired man appeared to be frozen with horror. The Biovolt labourer hesitated then looked around and nodded at the pilot. The final helicopter whirred into life and rose upwards, fanning the flames already licking at it as it moved up and away. Away from Biovolt. Away from everything Boris had ever worked for. It was all gone. All of it. Gone forever. Bye bye Biovolt.  
  
'Rei.' Max moved forward, and touched Rei's shoulder. Tears were streaming down his face. 'I think they're gone Rei.' There was no response. The black haired boy merely started at the flame-consumed building. He could almost see in his mind's eye Kai and Tyson huddled together, pressed against a stone wall somewhere, watching the flames advance, unable to escape. Trying to not breathe in the smoke. Perhaps looking up at some unreachable window. Two boys, once enemies, now friends, together, trapped.  
  
Paralysed with sorrow and desperation he felt strangely dead to the world. He could see Max's lips move, but no sound came out. It reminded him oddly of the dream he'd had of Kai. Kai. Trapped in there. He looked around at the others. How could they all still be alive and standing there, unhurt, when Kai wasn't? How was that fair? How could it be fair that Kai, who had experienced almost nothing but misery and coldness all his life should now die, while they lived?  
  
How could the world go on as normal? How could it be that everywhere else right now people would be continuing their lives as though nothing was wrong. Why didn't the clocks stop, the birds go mute, the traffic freeze? How could he continue to exist? He couldn't exist. He couldn't live without Kai. Kai.  
  
He was dead to the world.didn't this only happen in movies? Where you saw people's mouths move but no sound came out? When their feet made no noise upon the ground? He was in a dreamworld.lost.alone.  
  
And then one piercing cry tore through the protective dream barriers Rei's mind had created, bringing him back to the real world in one jolt.  
  
'Max!'  
  
It was Tyson, crying out in fear and desperation.somewhere inside that building..  
  
Rei was on his feet before he even really knew what was happening and running, running towards the smoking entrance of the building, Max by his side, the chorus of cries and frantic shouts for them to turn back from the others mere background noise. Together they shoved open the doors to the crumbling building, were momentarily deflected by the huge cloud of smoke which poured out, and then shot inside, barely able to see, but not caring.  
  
'Keep down!' Rei had forced Max into a crouch before the blond haired boy had time to protest. Trying to stay underneath the thick smoke the two bladers struggled into the building, squinting through streaming eyes.  
  
'Tyson?'  
  
'Tyson!'  
  
'Max!' Through the smoke Rei could just see the shadow of Tyson and.and here his heart leapt in a way that he'd forgotten. It was the way he felt when Kai's crimson eyes met his, when their lips brushed, when Kai whispered those 3 magic words.I love you. The way only one person could make him feel.  
  
And now he felt it again, as he saw Kai, his Kai, for the first time in what was really days but felt like years. Kai, weak and tired, but still Kai, still his Kai.  
  
'Kai!!!'  
  
Kai, who was leaning heavily on Tyson for support looked up, and his exhausted face broke into a joyous smile.  
  
'Rei!'  
  
'We're trapped!'  
  
It was Tyson. But Rei, still beaming, tears of joy streaming down his face, was concentrating on one thing only.  
  
'I missed you so much. I thought I might never see you again.'  
  
'I missed you too.but you don't get rid of me that easily.'  
  
'I need you Kai, I love you.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
Another beam fell smouldering to the ground with an almighty crash, and Max grabbed Rei's arm.  
  
'We don't have much time!'  
  
'Right.'  
  
Rei turned his attention to the job in hand. Tyson and Kai were stuck behind a barrier of flaming wood, with apparently no way out, or at least so they thought. But Rei was running on pure adrenaline now he had seen Kai again and after a few seconds of calculation realised there was a way.  
  
'Tyson! Listen to me! There's one way out of this, but I don't know how well it's gonna work so listen up! If I shoot my blade at that beam of wood (here he pointed at beam hanging lopsidedly from the ceiling) it should fall, and temporarily push all this debris out of the way, allowing you to run out, but it might well fall back, so you have to be quick! Can you manage this?'  
  
'Of course...' Tyson stopped to cough hard. The smoke was getting worse.  
  
'Hang on Tyson!' Max shouted from beside Rei. Tyson looked up at Max and smiled.  
  
'Are you ready?!' Rei shouted, getting into position.  
  
'Hurry Rei!'  
  
'Let it rip!'  
  
The blade spun through the air, and straight through the beam, before circling in a perfect arc back to Rei. Kai just had time to admire Rei's technique before he was pulled forward by Tyson, as the debris was knocked out of the way. But Kai was weaker than he had thought and suddenly his legs failed him and he fell. Tyson turned around, about to come back to get him, when the debris started to fall back.  
  
'KAI!'  
  
But Rei wasn't a neko jin for nothing. Able to see what was going to happen a fraction of a second before everyone else, Rei was already shooting past Max towards Kai, and managed to grab the slate haired boy, pulling him away as the debris crashed to the ground, covering them with bits of flaming wood. For a moment Rei stood, ignoring the thick oily smoke choking his lungs and making his eyes stream, and the crackle of the flames whose harsh heat he could feel on his body, feeling only the soft, smooth flesh of Kai, smelling only his unique Kai smell, seeing only his crimson eyes, hearing only his somewhat laboured breathing, tasting only his lips..Before the two boys were grabbed by Tyson and Max and dragged out into the fresh morning air, to an orchestra of cheering and whopping and joyful yells at the sight of the four bladebreakers still alive....  
  
Imagine an ancient crumbling building, burning from the inside, collapsing to the ground in the most spectacular fashion, letting in bright blue sky and strong pure sunlight stream into the previously shadowy area. All traces of Biovolt and evil destroyed. The darkness there vanquished for forever more.  
  
Imagine a semicircle of bladers, boys and girls, of various ages, heights, hair colours and nationalities, standing cheering and whooping, hugging each other, flushed with success and delight and relief that everything had worked out OK, that Biovolt had finally gone, and that everyone was safe.  
  
And imagine two boys. A raven haired, soot covered amber eyed neko-jin, and a strong, slate haired, crimson eyed, Japanese boy, with their arms wrapped around each other, so close it would need forces greater than any found on this earth to split them Apart.  
  
And fade to black...  
  
Hope you enjoyed...^ ^ 


End file.
